nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Qazmlpok
Welcome! Hi! Welcome, and thanks for contributing to Wikihack! *'The How to help' and Style guide pages are excellent starting points. *''' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. *'Questions? Need help?''' You can ask on my talk page, at the Community Portal or on the associated with each article! Just remember to sign those posts with four tildes: ~~~~. That will expand to create a signature. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- ZeroOne (Talk) 19:15, 20 June 2009 Food appraisal Hi :) I put a message on the talk page for food appraisal with some findings about vegan/vegetarian conduct, take a look if you have a moment! Strongsauce1 04:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Mjollnir Excuse me, do you believe I am making stuff up? This has killed me more than once, and all I wanted to do is warn others - because that's what this wiki is for. I was going to contribute here, but it seems to be worse than wikipedia. -- 11:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I do. And for the reason I mentioned in both the reverts I made and the Mjollnir talk page. I am completely unable to reproduce this claim of yours. If you read the Mjollnir talk page entry I added you'd see a list of monsters I had engulf me in an attempt to damage myself with Mjollnir. You, however, have done nothing more than state "This can be done" - you have given no more specifics of your methods, no screenshot or text dump to prove that it can happen (I asked for one on the talk page), and no specifics on when this can occur beyond "vortex like monsters". Back up your claim, then I'll stop thinking you're lying. If you're not being malicious here, then I'd assume that you were engulfed by a energy vortex. They're obviously shock resistant so Mjollnir would do terrible damage, and the passive attack of the vortex could very well kill you and make you assume it was some form of backlash from Mjollnir. Switching to any other weapon while engulfed by an energy vortex is certainly a good idea, but it is not because Mjollnir itself is hurting you. -- Qazmlpok 15:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: May I participate in the debate? Occasionally, there really are bugs in NetHack (or the spoilers). One such example is an amulet of unchanging does not prevent a player in wood golem form from rehumanizing after a pudding's rot attack. In order to find similar corner cases, we'd need very precise instructions how to reproduce the alleged Mjollnir bug. -Tjr 17:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) headstone I noticed that you removed my addition to the headstone page. I just added it while playing NH343 on nethack.alt.org and copied the headstone quote directly from the screen. Should I not have done that? I have now registered at wikihack as Nodog so my additions can be tracked. :NAO uses a slightly different codebase than vanilla nethack. Nethack is open source so it's pretty common for people to make their own patches and other minor additions. I don't know all of the changes on NAO, but that headstone message is definitely one of them. I checked the source before reverting your addition, and that line isn't in regular Nethack or even SLASH'EM. -- Qazmlpok 23:56, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Good enough. Now I know. -- Nodog Thanks Thank you for looking after the wiki, reverting spam etc in the last few weeks. -Tjr 21:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Monster difficulty in SLASH'EM That's a really cool idea, generating the infoboxes automatically for the SLASH'EM article. You might take a look at this page, which is based on my reading of this, from the makedefs file for SLASH'EM, for monster difficulty. I'm fairly certain of its accuracy, although I don't know if it would be useful for the automatic generation of SLASH'EM monster files that you are doing. As for experience, I always just determine that in wizard mode, by generating a monster with the right base level, killing it, and seeing how much experience I gained. Hence the fact that I haven't filled it in for that many of the SLASH'EM articles, since it is rather tedious. -Ion frigate 22:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Difficulty isn't as difficult as I thought. If the isnasty() check is really the only difference it should be easy to make it work for both vanilla and SLASH'EM as well. Now that I've also found the experience code I might be able to add that as well, although it'll probably be a pain to port it to Perl. -- Qazmlpok 01:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Experience values I apologize in advance if you already know this, but when testing experience values in wizard mode, you have to make sure the monster generated is of the correct base level. Experience gained is heavily affected by this, and nethack likes to generate monsters with either a slightly higher or lower base level, depending on your experience level and dungeon level. I find it best to use a stethoscope to check the monster's level first, and then use level teleport/ level gain/drain as appropriate to generate a monster with the actual base level. -Ion frigate 18:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I know about that, although I actually hadn't bothered to test it. Just did to confirm; a level 1 killer bee gives 31 experience when killed. I don't believe there are any other playability factors for experience game (excluding eels). -- Qazmlpok 22:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ranger strategy update A couple things on the changes you made to my entries in Ranger Strategy. You changed Vlad, Death, Pestilence and Famine to Demon Lords, a category which includes Asmodeus, Bealzebub and Orcus. Silver arrows shouldn't be used on A/B/O because of their regeneration. You'll lose arrows with nothing to show for it. Also, with regard to the crowning boon for the Ranger, I think this is one of those points where Slash'em and Nethack differ. Nethack Rangers get Sting or Orcrist as their first boon. Maybe my random number generator is wonky but it's true on my machine. :Nethack rangers should get either Vorpal Blade or Stormbringer. Same with SLASH'EM rangers, actually. I'm not seeing anything in the source to indicate that a ranger would get orcrist or sting especially upon crowning. Are you mistaking crowning for a regular sacrifice gift? Even then it's random and only available to chaotics; nothing special about them being rangers. :Silver does not do extra damage to the riders. Using silver arrows on the riders is no more effective than using regular arrows, although at that point in the game it probably doesn't matter. See Silver#Silver_damage. Doing silver damage to Vlad is pointless because he's such a pushover you could easily beat him to death with your bow and not fire any arrows at all. Shooting the demon princes with silver arrows is in no way wasteful; I'd say they're the only ones worth silver arrows, given that they're so rare I've never ended up using them once. Orcus is probably the best target, as he carries a wand of death and it's always a good idea to change ownership with a few lost charges as possible. A ranger with expert in Bow can fire up to 4 arrows; the 4d20 silver damage from doing that is certainly enough to give the possibility of killing Orcus in a single turn (I believe I've done it with regular arrows). Even if you can't kill a lord/prince in a single turn, their regeneration does not negate the damage immediately; if you were attacked by surprise then you have a chance to recover. If you were in their lair then you will have a good number of turns to make it to the up staircase to finish them off. You also very, VERY rarely lose your arrows late in the game, unless you haven't blessed your arrows and maxed out your luck for some reason. -- Qazmlpok 18:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : : :Hmm. Maybe this is what I get for playing Nethack without discussing it with anyone. When I attack A/B/O at the down staircase, they blip to the upstaircase to heal leaving me to hoof it back the slow way. If I were to do 100+ points of damage with silver arrows, they blip back to the up staircase and show up 20 turns later healed to full. But you're right about the crowning issue. I mistook it for the sacrifice gift. SLASH'EM monster templates Thank you again for getting those articles written. I have a very minor nitpick; that is your script does not seem to catch the G_NOCORPSE flag, which appears in the code under generation info but under attributes in the monster template. Sorry to be overly nitpicky here... -Ion frigate 16:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I thought I was checking for that. Maybe I was just reading an old version of the output files. I'd be filling in more templates if I really knew a good way to organize them. Most of the monsters left are unique, player monsters/quest related, or belong in groups like orc_(SLASH'EM) or dingo_(SLASH'EM). I feel that these monsters need more info than just my usual one-line stubs, so I haven't been creating them. -- Qazmlpok 16:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC)